tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Eyes of Time Perception
The Mystic Eyes of Time Perception (時分の魔眼, Jibun no Magan, Mystic Eyes of Time) is an extremely rare and unique pair of eyes only to Shirou due to his Origin of Time (時間, Jiken). This pair of eyes serves as a counterpart to Shiki Ryougi's Mystic Eyes. Working Similar to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, Mystic Eyes of Time Perception can be called a circuit that opens up in the brain and eyes to allow the user to see "lifepoint", the conceptual "Length of an Existence's life", as visual signals in the form of Life Clock '(生活時計, ''Seikatsu tokei), a number of digits showing how long a person can live in the format of dd:hh:mm:ss. The Eyes have 3 main power: '''Time shift, Time alter, and Time stop. Time shift '(固有時偏移, ''Koyūjihen'i):' Exchanging the time between different point of time (past to the future, ect) or different entities (from one person to another, from one object to a person, ect). Due to being connected to the Root similiar to Shiki's, the Eyes themselves are pure Magic, mainly Fifth Magic with a little bit of Second Magic in it. He uses the chant '''Time shift', followed by the color of shift he wishes to use. A higher level of Aoko's Redshift. Shifting time have 2 main chant: * Redshift (赤方偏移, Sekihōhen'i) is one of the two time shifting, borrowing one's time and adding to yourself, either it's the Mind or the Body of yourself. Chant: Time shift - red '(固有時偏移赤, '''Koyūjihen'i Aka) * 'Blueshift '(青方偏移, Seihōhen'i) is the other time shifting, borrowing your own time and adding it to other's. Can only take the Mind's and Body's time. Chant: 'Time shift - blue '(固有時偏移青, 'Koyūjihen'i Ao) 'Time alter '(固有時制御, Koyūji seigyo):' Allow for easy alteration of time, can be seen as a higher level version of Kiritsugu's Time Alter. He uses the chant '''Time alter' , followed by the mutiplies of speed he wishes to use. * Acceleration (加速,'' kasoku''): With the chant accel '(速, ''soku), allow for speeding up the time of the object or yourself. Example chant: 'Time alter - x3 accel '(固有時制御3倍速, Koyūji seigyo sanbai soku) * '''Deceleration (減速, gensoku): With the chant stagnate '(停滞, ''teitai), allow for slowing down time of the object or yourself. Example chant: 'Time alter - x2 stagnate '(固有時制御2重停滞, Koyūji seigyo nijū teitai) * ''''He can use '''Release alter (制御解除, Seigyo kaijo) to stop it an any point. Time stop '(時間停止, ''Jikanteido): With the chant Time, stop! (時よ止まれ!,'' Toki yo Tomare!), allowing only Shirou to act within the stopped time. In the stopped time, Shirou can move his own body freely along with any object he touches, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies, move to a superior position, and toy with his victims. He can use the chant '''Time resumes. '(時は動き出す, Toki wa Ugokidasu) to stop it at any point. '''Time Reversal Time Reversal '(固有時逆, ''Koyūji gyaku): '''Shirou's hidden skill. Can be used to treat wounds, or reviving a dead person. There are 3 steps: # Analizing when the wounds appeared/when the person had died: Maximum time is 1 week. # Finding the state where the wounds hadn't appeared/the person hadn't died yet. # Reverting the Body to the previous state if it's wound, the Body, Mind and Soul to the point where that person was still alive.